Shuujin
thumb|300px|Kagamine Len - PrisonerPrisioner (囚人 / Shuujin) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción nos cuenta sobre un prisionero (Len) en un campo de concentración que se enamoró de una chica (Rin) que lo visitaba, Rin era la hija de un oficial alemán. Su padre la mantenía en un hospital, ya que Rin se encontraba muy enferma. Un día Rin decide escapar del hospital, encontrándose en el otro lado de la cerca a Len. Ellos se comunicaban por aviones de papel, ya que había una cerca en medio de los dos. Un día su padre se entera de que ella estaba hablando con uno de los prisioneros, y que era por eso que ella se encontraba en tan mal estado, por que mientras Rin iba ha ver a Len, ella terminaba enfermándose más, mas tarde Rin se va por ultima vez al lugar donde se encontró con Len y le dice que se tiene que ir muy lejos por lo que no podrán volverse a ver. El joven prisionero promete que la esperará, pero lo que él no sabia era que ella estaba muy enferma y que ya le había llegado la hora de morir. El padre de Rin, pensando de que Len era el culpable de la muerte de su hija hace que lo encierren en la cámara de gas, muriendo allí. Esta canción hace parte de la saga Prisoner/Paper Plane. Intérprete: Len Kagamine Música y Letra: Shuujin-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Soredemo sekai wa mawatte iru Letra Kanji= ある時代　ある場所 一人の囚人が 柵越しに恋をする セツナイ　セツナイ 自由を　奪われ 迫害を　受ける 汚い　僕と君とじゃ サガアル　サガアル 手紙を書きました 紙飛行機を折って 二人の壁越えてけるように トンデケ　トンデケ あぁ　いつか自由に なれるというのも 嘘だと しってるんだ 君がいればどんな嘘だって すべて本当になる気がした 「僕とこっちにきて話そうよ」 けしてこの思いは伝わらない だけど君を 見てることが 明日への ささやかな幸せ 幾日幾月 あれから毎日 君の紙飛行機が僕の ヨロコビ　ヨロコビ だけども君は 突然僕に告げた 遠くに行くのよだから バイバイ　バイバイ あぁ　苦しみながら 今日まで生きてきて これほど 泣いた日は無い 君がいればどんな運命も 笑顔に変えられる気がしたんだ 名前も知らない君とであって 未来が輝いた気がしたんだ 呼ぶことも 追うことも 出られない 僕には出来ない ついに僕の番が来た 君のいなくなった今 この世に未練は無いけど なぜだかココロが叫んでる もう少しだけ生きたい 今はもう難しい気持ちじゃ 無くてただ最後に君に 「アイタイ」 君と過ごした日は戻らずに 走馬灯のように甦る 一つ一つ君がくれたもの それが僕の生きる糧になっていた 闇が渦巻いてる雑草の そばに咲く綺麗な一輪華 生きていく世界が違ったよ だけど必死に手を伸ばしてた お願いもしこれが最後なら 僕をあの子と話をさせて 狭く暗い閉じたその部屋に 切なくただその声は響く 胸も息も 苦しくなる せめて君の 名前だけでも 知りたかッタ… |-| Romaji= aru jidai aru basho hitori no shuujin ga saku goshi ni koi wo suru setsunai　setsunai jiyuu wo ubaware hakugai wo ukeru kitanai boku to kimi to ja saga aru saga aru　 tegami wo kaki mashita kami hikouki wo otte hutari no kabe koetekeru you ni ton deke ton deke　 aa itsuka jiyuu ni nareru to iu nomo uso dato shitte runda kimi ga ireba don na uso datte subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo keshite kono omoi wa tsutawara nai dakedo kimi wo miteru koto ga ashita e no sasayaka na shiawase iku hi iku tsuki arekara mainichi kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no yorokobi yorokobi　 dakedomo kimi wa totsuzen boku ni tsugeta tooku ni ikuno yo dakara bai bai bai bai aaa kurushimi nagara kyou made ikite kite korehodo naita hi wa nai kimi ga ireba don na unmei mo egao ni kaerareru kiga shitan da namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shitan da yobu koto mo ou koto mo derarenai boku niwa dekinai tsuini boku no ban ga kita kimi no inaku natta ima konoyo ni miren wa nai kedo naze daka kokoro ga sakende ru mou sukoshi dake ikitai ima wa mou mutsukashii kimochi ja nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni aitai aitai aitai aitai kimi to sugoshita hi wa modorazu ni soumatou no youni yomigaeru hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono sorewa boku no ikiru kate ni natte ita yami ga uzu maiteru zassou no soba ni saku kirei na ichirinka ikite iku sekai ga chigatta yo dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashite ta onegai moshi korega saigo nara boku wo anoko to hanashi wo sasete semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni setsunaku tada sono koe wa hibiku mune mo iki mo kurushiku naru semete kimi no namae dake demo shita katta |-| Español= Un día, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla. sentimientos tristes tan triste. ah~ Privado de la libertad,soy perseguido entre tu y este yo tan sucio hay una diferencia hay una diferencia Escribí una carta y la plegué formando un avión de papel así nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared ve y vuela ve y vuela ah~ yo también podre ser libre algún día es mentira. lo se. Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira pienso que podría llegar a serlo todo por favor, fuiste hasta aquí y hablaste conmigo pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningún futuro Sin embargo, te miro para así mañana estar un poco mas feliz Un día, un mes, cada día desde entonces tus aviones de papel eran mi alegría alegría Pero tu, de repente me dijiste: "me voy a ir lejos así que adiós, adiós adiós, adiós" ah~ con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy nunca antes había gritado tanto si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa Nos encontramos y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre sentí que gane he hice brillar el futuro no puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte no puedo salir, no puedo. Finalmente llego mi turno ahora si que te has ido no lamento el mundo ¿por que..? mi corazón grita. Quiero vivir un poco mas ahora no tengo sentimientos difíciles yo justamente..yo solo... quiero verte, te echo de menos. Los días que pase contigo no han vuelto muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos tu me los distes todos, uno por uno este es el alimento para mi mente en vida La maldad de los hierbajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos este es un diferente mundo para vivir pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente. Por favor, aunque sea la ultima vez llevadme ha hablar con ella una pequeña habitación oscura y cerrada con unos tristes toques de esta voz. El pecho y el aliento me dolerán al menos, quiero saber tu nombre~. Curiosidades *Se dice que posiblemente la canción este ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial por las similitudes del campo de concentración donde se encuentra Len, con un campo de concentración ubicado en Alemania. *Esta canción tiene dos PVs ambos originales de Shuujin-P. *Se dice que tiene un gran parentesco a la pelicula "El chico de pijamas a rayas" por la coincidencia de la valla que los separa y las reuniones de cada día. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008